


Crime et châtiment

by malurette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Inappropriate Humor, Self-Harm, Suicide, what the fuck is wring with the existence of house elves in the first place
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Les choses qui se font et ne se font pas. Se punir en se faisant du mal, oui. En en causant encore plus à d'autres, non !





	Crime et châtiment

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Crime et châtiment  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnages :** des elfes de maison  
>  **Genre :** entre crack et creep ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de J. K. Rowling et le titre est emprunté à Dostoïevsky ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « taux de suicide par seppuku »   
> pour Dilly"> sur PosterPourAider"> (spéciale _aider Haïti_ , janvier/février ’10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 175

De tout temps, les elfes de maison se sont punis de manière créative en cas d’échec dans les tâches qui leur étaient confiées, ou, quelle horreur, de désobéissance ! avec les moyens les plus divers. Objets coupants, contondants, sources de chaleur diverses…

Pour la première fois, un elfe, ayant par mégarde causé un grave accident à son maître (une sombre histoire de pile linge trop haute, gênant la visibilité, un escalier, un manche à balai oublié qui roule sous le pied…) va plus loin que tous ses prédécesseurs et s’ouvre carrément le ventre.

Honte ! clament ses pairs : honte sur celui qui a esquivé une punition juste en mourant, et qui a laissé d’horribles taches sur le tapis du salon ! Honte ! plus jamais cela !

Un pacte est conclu : si par malheur un elfe se rendait encore coupable d’une négligence nécessitant une punition vraiment hors du commun, il devra se l’infliger à l’aide du manche en bois d’un couteau à beurre. Elle sera ainsi plus longue, plus douloureuse, et causera moins de désagréments à sa famille.


End file.
